Following the Stars: A Minecraft Story
by sealweal11
Summary: Star Telsa spawns into a survival world where she survives on her own. Not long after, she starts to have these dreams, dreams that are connected to a mineceaft mob. What is the cause of these dreams and why? Can also be found on wattpad, sealweal11.
1. Prologue

I jumped two blocks and got to the other side of the wall, landing perfectly. Next a ran along it, putting my arrow in to the string of the bow I held, aiming it at my target that was running away from me. I slowed down as I aimed it and once I was positive it would hit, I let go. The arrow split through the air at shocking speed and hit the running cow. I lifted my arms up and cheered.

"I did it again!"

I was in one of my test worlds that I had been training in for a minecraft month. I had been jn many, all starting with creative mode as I built stuctures, making places for me to hunt down food and destroy enemies with a spawner.

After I had finished making the structures, I would switch onto survival mode, making it easy at first before increasing it. Playing on hard mode though, it was really difficult and I had failed many times, having to respawn in my room. Whenever I fought enemies like a zombie, I ciuld feel my heart beating fast, panic overtaking me as I preparsd for a painful death.

With all these test worlds, all these training worlds, I was training myself up for a survival world set on normal mode. And I was getting better every day in minecraft.

I ran over to the dead cow who's spirit had left, the body fading away and dropping two pieces of meat and some leather. I picked in up and put it in my backpack - also known as an inventory - smiling as I did. I looked, pulling out my sword and readying myself as I heard the clanking of a skeleton somewhere in the maze area. I grinned to myself and moved into the dark maze, the torches only set every ten or so blocks. I followed the sound of the mob until I heard an arrow release, flying right past me.

I quickly thought then grabbed my bow, setting the arrow to it once again. The plan was to use it instead of my sword, that way I didn't have to fall back everytime the skeleton shot me.

Sneering, I jumped out and raised my bow towards the mob, arrows flying from my bow and it's. I smiled in triumph each time I heard it's bones clanking, indicating that I had shot it. I kept repeating my attack until the skeleton fell to the ground, dropping a bone and an arrow.

"Success," I whispered, picking up what it had dropped and throwing them in my back pack.

I walked out of the maze, grinning to myself proudly. A chicken sounded and I climbed the ladder, looking down to see it. I smiled to it and let it be. I had all the food I need for today.

I moved along the wall again, walking at a good pace, heading towards my room which hads it's door leading to the top of the wall. I could see the lughts of house as it started to get darker, the sun slipping below the horizon and bringing on Twilight. Looking around, I could see a cresent moon rising, bringing enough light into the dark area. Time to fall asleep. I planned to start my true survival world in a minecraft week, how I couldn't wait!

I got into my bed and shut my eyes, sleep coming upon me swift as fast as it always did.

Only seven more days...

Well, here is the first chapter of the minecraft fanfic I wanted to write. I know this was short, but I am only going to write what happens. As my mum says, it is not how many words in the chapter, it's to enjoy, the story needs to be good, words don't matter (something like that). Will do the next chapter soon, hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

I felt the excitement run through me as I spawned in my first ever survival world, survival from the start. This was the day I had been waiting for for ages. The first step was to concentrate and build a good shelter the would keep out the monsters at night.

Spawned in a plain surrounded by trees, I ran to the closest wood source and started to hack at the wood, soon able to break aa few pieces of wood which I then turned into planks to create a crafting table.

I set the table down and crafted some sticks which I then turned into an axe and a sword. And used the axe and went around chopping some more wood, trying to get as much as I could. As I was chopping though, I heard a sheep baa, looked around and then I saw it. A sheep! I needed wool for a bed!

I quickly stopped whay I was doing, swapping my axe with my wooden sword. A smiled and attacked, chasing the sheep until I finally killed it. I collected some mutton and a piece of wool. I needed two more for a bed.

I quickly built a little shelter, trying not to linger any longer. I wanted to get as much set up on my first day before night fell, and a full shelter was the most important, one that had walls, that could stop monsters from getting at me.

I smiled and set down a door before I ran abiut the place seeking sheep. I managed to kill another but couldn't find ahy more in the area. Instead, I hunted down some more food before I returned to my house, digging down and into the ground for more protection.

The sun had now set, and I could hear the monsters outside. Hopefully no creepers were around, otherwise it'd explode. I waited the night out, unable to sleep properly, only getting to half fall asleep, only to be awoken. I occupied myself by playing with stuff in my inventory, looking through what I could craft.

Finally, the night passed by and I was able to let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
